


Unstoppable

by parisique



Series: rubies, citrines, and sapphires [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi goes down, Marinette and Chloé and Alix rule the school, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique
Summary: Another day, another bitch. Why does Chloé have to deal with this?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Series: rubies, citrines, and sapphires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793536
Comments: 39
Kudos: 493





	Unstoppable

Chloé had been having a terrible day when she got a text that turned everything around.

**Alix:** so apparently Liela’s meeting with Alya and Rose after school today, so they can make a plan to take us down.

Chloé scoffed as she texted back.

**Chloé:** please can we just take her down already, i will gladly slap her in the face

**Alix:** i know her address, and effectively where she sleeps at night

**Marinette:** i have a better idea. say, is Jagged in town?

Chloé started smirking as she typed a reply.

**Chloé:** say no more, he’s staying at the hotel through the end of the month

“I think we can all agree - she’s a ten amongst these threes. I mean, really, that one’s a baby! Where’s the rock-and-roll vibe?”

Chloé cleared her throat, and Jagged leapt up from the couch.

“Chloé, Marinette, and Alix! What a surprise! Come, come - they’re about to announce Clara as the Musician of the Year on this American awards show.” He ushered them over to sit next to Fang, who plopped his head in Chloé’s lap. Penny waved from where she was sitting on the other end of the couch, next to Clara Nightingale.

They all sat and watched as, onscreen, the announcers waved the card around before opening it and reading Clara’s name into the microphone. The crowd went wild, confetti streamed down from the ceiling, and Fang whipped his tail happily.

“Awesome!” Jagged and Clara fist-bumped before he turned back to the girls. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Jagged, we need your help,” Marinette began. “You see, there’s this girl ...”

When she was done, Jagged held his guitar in one hand and Fang’s leash in the other. “Where is she?”

“Jagged, don’t - you’ll get sued,” Penny reminded him, but she wore an equally murderous look on her face as she typed away at her tablet. “The best course of action would be to sue her - and yes, I’m in touch with the lawyers right now.”

“... and she’s been lying about having connections with you to boost her social status ...”

“Well, while environmental issues are a perfectly respectable thing to be advocating,” Prince Ali said, “I focus more on children’s charities.” His attendant whispered something in his ear. “I would hate to spread a dishonest image of myself in France - what did you say her name was again? We’ll need to know it if we’re going to sue her, which we are.”

“...and she’s been hanging around Adrien in a way that isn't completely appropriate.”

Gabriel Agreste’s brows shot up as he took a sip of tea. Behind him, Nathalie stopped typing on her computer before she reached for the mouse, clicked something, and started typing away again, at an even faster pace.

“How interesting,” Gabriel said, his tone of voice making it clear that it was much more than just that. “What else can you tell me about this … girl?”

Halfway through the conversation, a knock came at the door, and Adrien poked his head in. “Natha - Father? Marinette? Chloé? Alix? What are you doing here?”

“Adrien, come here,” Gabriel said, and his son obediently made his way over. Gabriel gently took his arm and pulled his sleeve up. When he saw the nail marks Lila had left, he frowned.

Adrien gulped.

“You can go now, Adrien,” Gabriel said, still staring at his son’s arm even after Adrien had pulled his sleeve back down.

“Uh, actually, I was going to ask to hang out with them,” Adrien said, glancing over to where Marinette, Chloé, and Alix were still sitting.

“We’re just about done anyways,” Marinette said, standing up. “Thank you for your time, M. Agreste.”

“Of course,” Gabriel said, standing as well, “I’ll be in contact soon.” He shook each of their hands before they left.

“Well,” Chloé began, “that went great. Now, who wants to go to the park?”

The next day, Chloé stood next to her two best friends in the lobby of Marinette’s bakery. Marinette was getting together a box of pastries while she and Alix watched the street. It didn’t take long for Lila Rossi to appear within their field of view.

“She’s gone,” Alix told Marinette.

“Perfect. We’ll be back soon,” Marinette said to her parents, and then they went out the door.

By the time they made it to Chez Rossi, Lila was in the park. Marinette rang the bell.

Madame Rossi seemed like a perfectly nice woman, Chloé thought as the three of them were welcomed in and offered seats in the living room. It was just that her daughter was a raging bitch with bad hair - a horrible combination, if you were to ask the blonde.

“What brings you here? Lila rarely has her friends over,” Madame Rossi said, setting a tray with glasses and a pitcher of water on the coffee table. “Actually, you just missed her.”

“We’re not friends with Lila,” Chloé said, and Lila’s mother raised a brow.

“Lila’s actually why we wanted to come see you,” Marinette said before Lila’s mother could say something about Chloé’s father.

Throughout the course of the conversation, Lila’s mother’s brows rose higher and higher on her forehead. And when they were done, she breathed out a simple, “oh.”

If Chloé were anyone else, she might have been able to say that she couldn’t understand how Lila’s own mother was unaware of her daughter’s true personality - but Chloé was who she was, and so she understood perfectly.

Chloé being Chloé, she was also in the perfect position to go and speak with M. Damocles the next morning before school. The man trembled before her and immediately agreed to her demands of no teacher leaving their rooms after classes were dismissed until she said they could.

The rest of the school was easy enough - she just sent out a mass email to everyone, and though no one replied, she knew they got the message.

**Chloé:** i got everyone we needed

**Alix:** i’d say this was pretty successful

**Marinette:** and now we wait …

**Alix:** i’d much rather just sneak attack while she’s asleep

**Chloé:** oh, where’s the fun in that?

**Alix:** :P

**Chloé:** alix i saw you flag down chat noir on the street. did you ask him to cataclysm liela??

**Alix:** um excuse me i thought i was the spy here missy

**Marinette:** aLIX NO

**Alix:** relax, he said no n e wayz

Chloé did not think it was a coincidence that she saw Chat Noir staring into Lila’s window the following night. She hurried herself off to bed (she didn’t want to count as a witness) and was a bit disappointed to see that Lila was in class come morning. Still, she wasn’t worried - Lila Rossi would go down.

After all, Marinette, Chloé, and Alix on their own were each a force to be reckoned with. But when put together?

They were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Alix: Yo, Chat Noir! So there's this bitch named Lila -
> 
> Chat: - and you want me to Cataclysm her? Don't tempt me.
> 
> Alix: o_0
> 
> Alix: ... but will you tho?


End file.
